Be the change
by Castielific
Summary: Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était aider les gens...


BE THE CHANGE

**Auteur: Sganzy**

**E-mail: pas à moi, pas de sous**

**Spoiler: 1x01, 1x16**

**Genre: Pre-serie, Pre-escape.**

**Résumé: Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était aider.**

**Note de l'auteur: Pas grand chose à dire. Première fic Prison Break de moi finie…One-shot même. Ça n'a pas forcément un grand intérêt, mais j'avais envie d'écrire ça**

**Have fun!**

Refermant la portière de sa Volvo, Sara Tancredi se laissa le temps d'admirer le bâtiment qui se dressait devant elle. Du haut des tours, des gardiens la jaugeaient et elle se sentit soudain minuscule au pied de cette forteresse.

Légèrement intimidée, elle s'avança jusqu'aux gardes armés plantés devant la porte. Un homme à l'air sévère s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche assurée et elle songea un instant à faire demi-tour.

Certes, elle avait besoin d'un travail. Certes, elle voulait aider les gens, les aider à changer, comme elle avait elle-même su changer et abandonner la drogue, mais cet endroit était si…froid.

Quand cet homme…Bellick lui avait annoncé que la prison cherchait un nouveau médecin, elle n'avait bizarrement pas hésité à accepter de passer un entretien.

Maintenant, elle était là, se demandant ce qu'elle y faisait.

Elle signala la raison de sa présence et bientôt les lourdes portes du pénitencier s'ouvrirent. Elle déglutit difficilement en remarquant qu'elle arrivait au moment de la sortie des prisonniers. Leur brouhaha se faisait plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait vers la cours.

Elle ne tarda pas à être repérée et dés lors des cris obscènes lui furent adressés. Se forçant à regarder droit devant elle, elle marcha la tête droite.

Au loin, elle aperçut Bellick avancer vers elle, un sourire fier sur les lèvres. Elle avait tout de suite su que cette proposition d'emploi avait moins à voir avec le fait qu'elle recherchait un travail qu'avec son joli minois. Elle savait lui plaire et espérait juste que, dans le cas où elle accepterait ce job, elle saurait le convaincre sans le blesser que deux collègues se doivent de garder une relation purement platonique.

Il la salua en retirant sa casquette et ce geste, bien que galant, l'irrita quelque peu sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

- Sara, vous êtes venue.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire, pensant qu'il était grandement perspicace.

- Le Pope vous attends, je vais vous accompagner.

Elle voulut refuser, mais un nouveau cri à son encontre lui fit réaliser que même Brad Bellick pouvait s'avérer sécurisant entre ces murs. Elle le remercia donc et le suivit à travers les longs couloirs de la prison.

Elle passa près d'une heure à parler avec le directeur de ses motivations et qualifications. A vrai dire, elle fut même surprise de la sympathie de Warden. Elle avait toujours vu les directeurs de pénitenciers comme des hommes sévères et imposants, et pourtant cet homme se montrait courtois, souriant et il émanait de lui une chaleur paternelle qu'elle apprécia.

Au début surpris en voyant la ravissante jeune femme, il ne manqua pas de la prévenir des risques qu'elle courait et des remarques qu'elle devrait subir. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, cela conforta Sara à accepter le job.

C'était à force d'éviter les problèmes, de vouloir fuir la réalité au lieu de l'affronter, qu'elle était devenue une junkie. Elle sentait que si elle parvenait à surmonter sa peur et l'horreur de ces lieux, alors elle aurait réellement vaincu cela. Elle n'aurait plus jamais à user de substances pour avoir l'impression d'être forte.

Réticent à lâcher cette jeune femme à l'allure naïve - et éventuellement, la fille du gouverneur - au milieu des fauves, Pope lui proposa une période d'essai.

Dés le lendemain, elle revint donc à Fox River. Elle fut présentée au staff médicale.

Elle déchanta presque immédiatement. Les regards surpris, voir dédaigneux des infirmières lui firent de nouveau comprendre qu'elle n'était probablement pas faite pour cela. Toutes ces femmes avait une allure large et musclée qui savait faire comprendre aux prisonniers, qu'ils n'étaient pas les plus forts. Elles semblaient empreintes de la même sévérité que tous les gardiens qu'elle avait croisé. Il avait tous ce même air de « tu me touche t'es mort » qui impressionnait légèrement le médecin .

Seule une femme se démarquait du lot. Son visage était souriant et elle avait le charme de toutes ces mama black des vieux quartiers. Alors que toutes les infirmières la saluaient brièvement avant de disparaître, celle-ci s'avança vers elle et lui souhaita chaleureusement la bienvenue. Sara répondit à ses politesses, heureuse de s'être trouvée une alliée entre ces murs.

Elles n'eurent cependant pas le temps de s'attarder aux présentations, déjà un homme au crâne ensanglanté arrivait, se débattant entre les mains des gardiens. L'infirmière, qui avait dit s'appeler Katie, fit signe aux officiers de mettre le détenu en salle d'examen 2, avant de se retourner vers Sara.

- Docteur Tancredi, je vous présente votre tout premier patient, sourit l'infirmière.

Yeux écarquillés, le docteur observa le prisonnier tenter de frapper le personnel alors qu'ils l'attachaient à la table d'examen . Elle se demandait, pour la énième fois, ce qu'elle faisait ici, quand Katie posa une main sur son bras et lui sourit.

- Je vous rassure, ils ne sont pas tous comme ça. En général, ils se laissent faire sans broncher ou essaient de jouer les charmeurs. Mais ils sont rarement agressifs envers nous, ils savent qu'on est là pour les aider.

Ces mots soulagèrent légèrement la jeune femme. Les aider, elle ne demandait que ça.

Relevant le menton, elle remercia donc l'infirmière et alla s'occuper de son premier patient.

La journée fut finie avant même qu'elle ait le temps de le réaliser, les détenus s'enchaînant sans répit. Ça n'avait pas été facile, elle avait découvert pas mal de mots qu'elle aurait préféré ignorer, et avait eu quelques nausées aux frôlements de certaines mains.

Cependant, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, en se couchant ce soir-là, elle n'eut pas l'impression d'avoir perdu son temps. Elle savait avoir fait quelque chose de bien. Elle savait avoir su surmonter ses peurs pour soigner des gens.

Alors malgré toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait pu voir et entendre en une journée, elle se sentait bien. Juste bien.

Elle accepta le job.

Les mois passèrent la désenchantant rapidement.

Si au début, elle savait tirer satisfaction du seul fait de soigner, le peu de reconnaissance de ses patients la lassa bien vite. Elle remarqua que plus elle tentait de les aider, plus ils se montraient misogynes et odieux.

Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas tous ainsi. Parfois elle avait droit à un merci ou à un sourire sincère. Elle apprit d'ailleurs bien vite à distinguer les bons et les mauvais patients, apprenant à adopter un attitude adaptée à chacun.

Mais un matin alors qu'elle se préparait devant son miroir, elle remarqua quelque chose. Son visage, son regard avait changé. Cela ne faisait pas bien longtemps qu'elle travaillait à Fox River, et pourtant, déjà, son expression commençait à être empreinte de la même sévérité que celle du reste du personnel.

Ce jour là, elle prêta une attention toute particulière à ce qui l'entourait, ainsi qu'à elle-même. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était en train de devenir l'une d'elle. Peu à peu, elle commençait à ressembler à ces infirmières qui appelaient les détenus par leur numéro et ne les regardaient jamais vraiment en face. Sa peur l'avait amené à se cacher derrière une hostilité et une froideur constante. Alors même qu'elle croyait braver sa peur pour aider autrui, elle faisait tout le contraire.

Les semaines qui suivirent, elle se força à se montrer plus agréable, plus douce, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, dés qu'un prisonnier entrait, son visage se fermait, elle se fermait et se montrait austère et moins…Humaine.

Oh bien sûr, au niveau professionnel, elle était parfaite. Elle faisait ce que l'on attendait d'elle: elle soignait les patients. Mais elle avait beau avoir soigner des milliers de plaies en ces lieux, elle n'avait pas l'impression de changer les choses. Elle ne les aidait pas, elle les soignait. Et quoiqu'elle fasse, elle ne parvenait pas à lutter contre cela. Le temps passait et rien ne changeait. Rien, mis à part elle et ses convictions illusoires.

Soupirant, elle attrapa le dossier au dessus de la pile. De nouveaux détenus avaient été transférés et elle avait passé la journée à leur faire des examens basiques. Elle étudia rapidement le document. Saisissant le matériel nécessaire, elle demanda à Katie de passer commander pour des doses quotidiennes d'insuline.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la montre murale, elle fut soulagée de constater qu'elle serait bientôt chez elle en tête à tête avec son mug et un bouquin.

Elle entra dans la salle, repensant amèrement au prisonnier décédé dans l'après-midi d'un coup de poignard. C'était quelque chose d'assez régulier en ces murs, malheureusement, mais à chaque patient qu'elle perdait, elle avait l'impression que l'on tentait délibérément de la rendre amer. Que ça soit le sort, Dieu, Bouddha, le destin ou le Karma, elle avait toujours l'impression que dés qu'elle parvenait à s'approcher du médecin qu'elle voulait être, on faisait en sorte de lui rappeler la cruauté de ses patients.

Perdue dans ses sombres pensées, elle demanda au patient de relever sa manche, préparant l'injection d'insuline. S'asseyant, elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux en apercevant le bras du détenu totalement recouvert de tatouages. Y plantant son aiguille, elle prit le temps d'inspecter les dessins complexes arpentant la peau de l'homme. Beaucoup de ses patients portaient des tatouages, mais ce n'était généralement que signes de gang, noms de femme ou dessins censés être effrayants. Celui-ci était différent et elle ne parvint pas en identifier la signification.

- Le tatouage a l'air frais.

Elle retira la seringue et posa un bout de coton à l'endroit où elle l'avait planté.

- Tenez ça.

Une main frôla la sienne, attrapant le coton et elle ne put s'empêcher d'en remarquer la finesse. Contrairement aux mains rudes et rêches de la plupart des détenus, les doigts étaient longs, les ongles soignés, et la peau semblait douce. Fermant un court instant les yeux pour se reprendre, elle espéra que le prisonnier n'eut pas capter son regard.

- Je suppose qu'en tant que diabétique, les aiguilles ne vous effraie pas?

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Pour calmer sa soudaine gêne, probablement.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Michael

Surprise, elle leva les yeux vers lui pour la première fois. Ses noisettes entrèrent alors en contact avec deux yeux d'un bleus clair pénétrant. Se forçant à ne pas rougir sous leur intensité, elle se détourna, faisant mine d'être occupée. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle inspira discrètement pour se calmer.

- Scofield. J'ai lu votre dossier.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, haïssant cet éternel ton distant qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre entre ces murs.

- Et vous êtes…?

- Appelez moi, docteur Tancredi.

- Tancredi? Comme le gouverneur Tancredi? Vous êtes de la même famille?

Elle ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on s'étonnait de rencontrer la fille du gouverneur dans un lieu comme cela, et, à chaque fois, la réaction qui suivait l'agaçait. Ça aller des « mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici? » à « bonne pub pour sa campagne », en passant par divers autres remarques désobligeantes qui semblaient la poursuivre. Elle devrait pourtant être habituée à cela, être la fille d'un personnage public semblait donner l'impression aux gens d'avoir le droit de la juger. Parce que les gens voyaient son père à la télé, ils croyaient le connaître et se permettaient des remarques souvent inappropriée envers elle.

- Je ne pensais pas trouver la fille de Franck le Justicier en prison…. en tant que Docteur qui plus est.

- Je pense qu'il faut faire parti de la solution pas du problème, répondit-elle entre agacement et lassitude.

C'était la phrase habituelle, celle qui clouait le bec au gens, les faisant rapidement changer de sujet.

- Soit le changement que tu veux voir dans le monde, pensa-t-il à haute voix.

Sous le choc, elle faillit sursauter, les sourcils en accent circonflexe.

- Quoi?, demanda-t-il en remarquant sa réaction.

Elle le fixa un instant.

- Non rien…

Il lui fit signe de continuer en un léger sourire. Elle lutta pour ne pas rougir de nouveau. Il était …charmant. Qui aurait cru qu'elle aurait pu rencontrer un homme tel que lui en ce lieu. Parce qu'il suffisait d'un coup œil, un coup d'œil qu'elle n'avait au premier abord pas daigner lui jeter, pour comprendre qu'il était différent. C'était comme si…Il n'avait rien à faire ici. Contrairement aux autres condamnés, il n'y avait ni résignation, ni violence en lui. Il semblait juste…Elle ne sut dire.

- C'était ma citation à la fac.

- Ah bon, c'était de vous? Et dire que pendant tout ce temps j'ai cru que c'était de Gandhi.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement et soudain un poids parut disparaître de son estomac. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas ri? Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas pris plaisir à parler avec un homme? A passer ses journées avec des criminels, elle en avait oublié que certains hommes pouvaient être agréables.

- Très drôle, vraiment, sourit-elle.

Ils échangèrent un regard et elle se sentit soudain à l'aise. Si à l'aise que ça la mit mal à l'aise, parce que soudain, la voix de Bellick lui parvint du couloir. Soudain, elle se rappela qui il était. Un détenu. Un criminel.

Détournant les yeux, elle se leva. Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner, de reprendre ses esprits. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui semblait soudain qu'elle n'avait plus les idées claires.

- Restez assis. Appuyez bien fort là dessus, je reviens.

Perturbée, elle sortit de la pièce. Elle se donna quelques secondes pour respirer profondément. Quand elle retourna dans la pièce, il lui sourit de nouveau.

Mais bon sang, c'était un prisonnier, pourquoi…comment pouvait-il sourire ainsi!?

- Alors, comment on fait? Vous me donnez mes doses pour la semaine et je me débrouille?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, se doutant qu'il tentait, de nouveau, de faire de l'humour. Cependant, elle se força une voix ferme.

- Bien essayé, mais aucune seringue n'est admise à l'étage.

- Je suis loin d'être un junkie, faites-moi confiance.

Certes, il n'avait pas vraiment l'allure de junkie…Et elle, avait-elle une allure de junkie? Elle secoua légèrement la tête. Elle ne savait rien de lui.

- Ici, « faites-moi confiance » ne veut rien dire, Michael. Votre seul moyen d'avoir vos doses d'insuline, ça sera quand je vous les injecterais.

- On va se voir souvent alors?, sourit-il.

Cette seule pensée lui chatouilla l'estomac et elle dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas sourire trop largement.

- J'en ai l'impression.

Ils se fixèrent un moment avant qu'elle n'appelle le garde.

Elle observa l'homme disparaître au bout de couloir avant de refermer la porte et de s'y appuyer.

Un fin sourire sur les lèvres, elle eut soudain l'impression que tout espoir n'était pas encore perdu. Sa journée venait de prendre un sens, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un a aider. Quelqu'un qui semblait mériter son aide. Quelqu'un avec qui elle semblait partager quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas encore ce que c'était, ni pourquoi son cœur continuait de tambouriner dans sa poitrine, mais elle sentait soudain que finalement sa place était peut-être bien à Fox River. Peut-être que les choses pouvaient réellement changer.


End file.
